


Walls collapsing down.

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Other, emotional breakdown, rape discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria tells Robert what happened to her on the night out.





	Walls collapsing down.

Robert sat down slowly on the sofa opposite his sister with a concerned expression on his face. He made her a cup of tea but it left abandoned on the table, she looked ill, not the cold type of ill but the traumatised type. 

Robert subconsciously knew what happened. He felt it in his gut. 

“ I know you’re not ill Vic, please just talk to me. “ He begged gently. 

Victoria sniffles and wrapped the blanket around herself more. 

“ I’m just ill Rob. “ She responded quietly. 

He sighed softly. “ You can tell me anything, I won’t judge or mock ya. Your my little sister and I love ya. I just want to help ya. “ 

And that’s when Victoria broke down into tears. She let herself cry over the last few days but hearing her brothers words are the breakdown of her grief.  
Robert hugged her close wrapping his arms around her and propping his chin on her head. She put her head against Robert’s chest and cried and cried and cried till she couldn’t produce anymore tears. 

“ All - all wanted was good night out! “ Victoria cried. 

Robert wanted to punch the bloke who done this to his little sister. 

“ What happened? “ He asked softly, knowing how fragile his strong little sister looks now.  
It breaks his heart. He should have been there to protect her, he should have pushed more on that phone call. How could he have just left it? It’s his fault. 

“ This - this bloke raped me! I kept saying no but he wouldn’t listen to me, and I couldn’t push him away! “ She cried louder, clutching Robert’s jumper more into her fists. 

She feels so dirty. She should have told him no more, she shouldn’t have let him in. Why did she let him have a cup of tea? Was she teasing him? 

Robert held her tighter his own tears dripping onto her brunette hair. “ Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I’ll protect you now. “ he assured her.

“ I didn’t want it. “ Victoria choked out. “ How could he do that? How can he ignore someone repeatedly tell them no? “ 

“ Because he’s scum, and he is going to get what he deserves. “ Robert darkly said. 

“ I was so scared. “ 

Robert held her tight unable to say anything. The pain of what happened to his sister - he wants to murder that disgusting piece of shit. 

-/- 

Robert canceled the 4th phone call off Aaron, his focus purely on Victoria. Nothing else matters but her.  
He brought another cup of tea to the coffee table and placed it onto the mat. When Victoria finally fell asleep on him, he let himself have a small cry. He couldn’t stop what happened, another person he loves has been through the unthinkable. He should have helped her. He should have done something for this to never have happened.  
The rational side of his brain knew he didn’t know what would have happened but the reality of it is much harder to accept. 

“ What do you want to do now?” 

Victoria stared into the distance, emotionally exhausted. 

“ I don’t want to do anything. “ 

“ But Vic he deserves to suffer! He deserves to be found and get slaughtered for what he’s done to ya! “ 

“ I can’t - I can’t face him again.” Victoria whimpered.  
Robert swallowed down, and he reached for her hand gently holding it. 

“ I know, and that was how Aaron felt, he was terrified, but I helped him, everyone was there for him. We are here for you Vic.” 

“ I can’t - I just I want to go to sleep. “ She responded quietly. 

“ Okay, I’ll make the sofa more comfortable for you and I’ll lock all the doors and windows for you okay? “ 

She slowly nodded her head, she got off the chair and nearly collapsed onto the sofa.  
Robert got one of the blankets and wrapped it around her, putting an extra pillow under her head. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. 

“ Don’t leave me. “ 

And that, that broke his heart more. 

“ I’m not leaving you, not ever again. I’ll be right here okay? Whenever you need me. “ 

She nodded her head again and placed her head back into the pillow. Robert checked all the windows were locked and the two back doors before making himself comfortable on the chair. He watched his little sister sleep with this deep desire to kill the man responsible.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think it is Robert’s fault or it was Victoria’s fault. I was writing it in their view. 
> 
> If I do write things in a wrong way please just state out respectfully as I did not mean to cause harm.


End file.
